La teoría de la Reina Roja
by Annbones
Summary: Booth y Brennan en una de sus típicas conversaciones - discusiones. Aunque esta puede no ser tan típica...


Hoy leí una noticia en internet y ya tenía de vuelta a mi traviesa musa susurrandome al oído (gritandome, más bien, la muy descarada no es nada discreta): ¡Eso es tan B&B!.

Así que aquí estoy, casi 2 AM, terminando con este pequeño delirio. Igual estoy contenta de que mi musa haya vuelto, que me tuvo un poquitín abandonada. Será el frío del invierno argentino, que me congela las neuronas.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Como siempre, cumplo en aclarar: Qué más quisiera yo que Bones fuera mío para no tener que esperar hasta noviembre... Desgraciadamente, no lo es, así que Ajo y Agua, (a joderse y aguantarse)

**La teoría de la Reina Roja**

- ¿Y entonces cuál es el por qué? – preguntó el agente, mientras se llevaba otra papa frita a la boca.

- Bueno… existe una teoría muy aceptada al respecto – contestó ella - ¿Has leído Alicia en el País de las Maravillas?

- Oh, por favor, no me digas que tiene que ver con ese libro – la expresión del agente era entre asombro, incredulidad y negación – ¡Es una historia para niños!, tú sabes, de fantasía, magia…y… - Movía las manos en el aire expresando su indignación, y bajando la voz, agregó: No debería de relacionarse con el sexo.

La antropóloga sonrió de lado, mientras robaba una papa frita del plato de su compañero.

- No es que la historia se trate de sexo, es una metáfora – aclaró, inclinándose hacia el agente.

- Tú no entiendes de metáforas – rebatió él, acercando también su rostro a ella por sobre la mesa.

- De esta sí, porque es científica – responde ella, moviendo la cabeza en negación para luego alejarse y tomar otra papa.

- En el segundo libro de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas", aparece el personaje de la Reina Roja, que lo único que hace es mantenerse en movimiento, pero con el objetivo de permanecer en el mismo lugar – comienza a explicar con su tono de profesora, y mira al agente al finalizar para asegurarse de que la sigue.

El asiente, y ella continúa.

- Históricamente, se ha postulado que el objetivo del coito es la reproducción, para asegurar la supervivencia de la especie – hace una pausa para tomar un sorbo de café y sigue hablando – pero esa teoría es insuficiente teniendo en cuenta la existencia de organismos que se reproducen de manera asexual, es decir, mucho más eficiente, y menos difícil, ya que no es necesaria la presencia de los dos elementos-.

- ¿Entonces la pregunta es porque la Madre Naturaleza decidió que fuera entre dos? – Él sonríe de manera picaresca – eso te lo puedo decir yo, Huesos, hacen falta dos para criar a un niño-.

- No existe la Madre Naturaleza, Booth – la antropóloga rueda los ojos con impaciencia – en fin, el resultado es que la reproducción de tipo sexual, donde dos organismos con distintas cargas genéticas aportan cada uno un 50% para la creación de un nuevo ser, es la manera más eficiente de defenderse de los parásitos, de forma que ese nuevo ser no pueda ser afectado por las deficiencias genéticas de sus antecesores, como ocurriría de ser la reproducción asexual, digamos, como una clonación – finaliza.

- Porque de reproducirse por sí mismo, se repetirían las mismas condiciones que lo hicieron vulnerable- habla él como si pensara en voz alta-.

- Así es- concede ella, sonriente - por eso la teoría de la Reina Roja, porque es necesario el cambio para lograr una y otra vez el objetivo de la supervivencia de la especie- con gesto resuelto ella termina su café y toma su bolso.

- Entiendo – responde pensativo, al tiempo que deposita el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa y se pone en pie para salir con la antropóloga del Diner.

Ya en la vereda, se acerca por detrás y la abraza, rodeando con las manos su abultado vientre, para susurrar en su oído: Ya sé que tus científicos dirían que es por mandato genético, y etc… Pero ¿qué te parece si en lugar de volver nos escapamos a practicar cómo mejorar nuestra resistencia a los parásitos?-.

- Ya sabía yo que serías obediente a la Madre Naturaleza – sonríe ella, girándose para besarlo con pasión-.

* * *

><p>Mmmm... Para Brennan, la Madre Naturaleza existe según le conviene o no... ;)<p>

Comentarios, críticas, correcciones, sugerencias, pedidos y demás etc., saben donde dirigirse. Tal vez no pueda contestar a todos, pero los leo y los tengo en cuenta.

Besos

Ana


End file.
